When a radio signal is received, a bandpass filter for suppressing signals outside a desired band is required to prevent a reception circuit from being saturated with interfering signals, and a variety of such filters have been proposed. For example, PTL 1 discloses a circuit (impedance frequency conversion circuit) having a configuration in which a radio frequency (RF) signal and a clock signal (local oscillator frequency signal) are inputted by a passive mixer, whose output is grounded via a capacitive impedance. With such a circuit configuration, it is possible to realize a narrow pass bandwidth at a high-frequency band by utilizing the fact that frequency conversion is made as much as the frequency of the clock signal at the passive mixer. If such an impedance frequency conversion circuit including a passive mixer and a capacitive impedance is placed prior to a common-source amplifier circuit, a bandpass filter can be constructed matching the impedance at a preceding stage such as an antenna as shown in, for example, FIG. 10 of PTL 1, making it possible to prevent the power of out-of-band unnecessary interfering signals from being input to the amplifier circuit.